Secrets
by ada69
Summary: Jake and Rose babysit Haley on a stormy night. Bonds are made and "interesting" secrets are revealed. One shot. Rated T for language. Some Jake/Rose fluff. I don't own ADJL or any characters.


**Well, here's my very first one shot. I don't know, I'm kind of in a fluffy mood today. I just wrote a really fluffy chapter of When Darkness Falls. Anyways, this is inspired by the rain that is pounding ever so loudly against my window right now. LOL. Can't go outside so here I am writing a story! Not like I would go outside at 10:00 at night anyways. Well here it is.**

**Secrets**

For once in her life, Rose was in absolutely no hurry as she walked slowly on her way to her boyfriend, Jake Long's, house. It was mid-June, and the air around her was hot and sticky. It was hot, but not hot enough to make her hurry. She was going to enjoy the rare free time that she had received now that school was out and her parents were busy with other things.

Dark, gray clouds hung overhead, and just outside the city, Rose could see the flash of lightning.

Rose vaguely remembered hearing something on the news about a thunderstorm that morning. She remembered the weather man advising citizens of New York City to remain indoors after 6:00 pm.

She really never paid much attention to the weather. By the time she was eight years old, she realized that most of the warnings they gave out on weather stations were complete bull shit.

Rose sighed realizing that unless she wanted to get drenched and electrocuted, she was going to have to quicken her pace.

Rose glanced at her watch, which read 5:56. She was supposed to be at Jake's house at 6:00 to help him babysit Haley while his parents were out.

Realizing that her taking her time was no longer an option, Rose walked even faster towards Jake's house. She was almost there when she heard a deafening crack of thunder split through the dark gray clouds.

Only seconds later, rain came pouring down harder than it had in months.

"Shit," Rose muttered underneath her breath as she broke out into a run.

She didn't even bother knocking as she arrived at Jake's house. She threw the door open desperately and strode inside.

Rose didn't care that she probably looked ridiculous at the moment. She was soaking wet and panting madly.

It was then that Rose realized that the entire Long family was staring at her with wide opened eyes.

"Uh, hi," Rose smiled awkwardly.

Jake laughed. "You got hammered!"

"Tell me about it!" She replied. "And I ran the last mile!"

"Well, we should get going," Susan said, "we have a lot to do."

Susan and Jonathan thanked Rose for coming out to help Jake watch Haley and left leaving Jake, Haley, and Rose standing alone in the living room.

"So," Rose broke the silence.

Jake and Haley remained silent.

"This looks like a party," Rose smiled.

"Oh yeah," Jake rolled his eyes. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh I know!" Haley exclaimed. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Cool, what do you want to watch?" Rose asked.

"Let's watch Enchanted," Haley replied.

"Alright then," Jake replied, "Haley you set up the movie, and we will be right back." He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room.

"Um, Jake, what are we doing?" Rose asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Jake laughed. "I just thought maybe you would want to change out of those cloths." He threw a glance the puddle that had formed at her feet and the trail of water she had left behind.

Rose blushed. "Yeah, that might actually be a good idea. But do you have anything that will actually fit me?"

He threw some sweat pants at her and a plain white tee shirt. "They're too big for me, so maybe they'll fit you."

"Thanks Jake," Rose smiled, "you're the best."

Jake smiled back. "I'll be down stairs with Haley. Meet us down there, kay?"

"Kay," Rose replied.

Jake walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. He walked down stairs to find his sister already in front of the tv, popcorn bowl in hand.

"What were you guys DOING?" Haley asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Jake blushed. "I was just getting Rose some new cloths since hers are completely soaked. She could get sick if she doesn't change."

"MmmmHmmm," Haley said sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes and sat down next to her making sure he left enough room for Rose to sit beside him.

Rose arrived a few minutes later and plopped down next to Jake.

"You know," Jake said directing his attention away from the movie and onto Rose, "you look good in my sweats."

Rose smiled. "I know sexy right?"

Jake laughed. "Totally."

"Eh em," Haley interrupted, "I'm still here you know."

Jake shrugged and they turned their attention back to the movie. The rain was beginning to pound harder and harder, and lightning flashed almost every other second. Thunder erupted into the night sky making the trio jump a mile.

"Wow, we haven't had a storm like this for awhile," Jake whispered to Rose. He didn't really want to make Haley angry again for fear that his parents wouldn't let Rose babysit with him again. It always seemed to go by a lot faster when she was there.

"I know," Rose replied. "It's kind of scary! Good thing I got my big strong dragon boy to protect me."

Jake smiled trying not to laugh out loud at Rose's comment.

Rose snuggled in closer to Jake and laid her head on his shoulder. Everyone's attention was now focused on the movie.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder, blinding strike of lightning, and then complete darkness. No light, no tv, no electricity whatsoever.

"Aww Man," Jake moaned. "Power's out."

"Jake where are you," Haley said feeling around.

"I'm right here," Jake said grabbing her face by accident.

"Ow," Haley cried.

"Well I can't see!" Jake complained. "Hold on let me find a candle."

He stood up and felt around by the entertainment center. He knocked down some movie cases and the television remote before he found a candle.

He lit it with his fire breathing and looked around to find Haley and Rose sitting on the couch.

"So now what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Hold on I'll go find some flash lights," Jake replied running up the stairs.

He came back a few minutes later holding three flashlights and a couple of blankets. "Do you guys want hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Sure," Haley replied.

"If it's not too much trouble," Rose said.

Rose and Haley each grabbed a blanket and moved onto the floor. Rose set Jake's candle down between her and Haley and reached for one of the flashlights.

A few minutes later, Jake came back holding three hot chocolates. He handed one to Rose and one to Haley, then he sat down next to Rose. She opened her blanket and let him in.

Jake cuddled up close to her and put his arm around her waist, ignoring the disgusted look he got from Haley.

"So, what now?" Jake asked.

"Well, wanna know what us girls do when we get bored?" Rose asked.

Do I wanna know?" He asked somewhat frightened.

"We play truth or dare!" Rose squealed. "I'll start!" She shouted before Jake had a chance to object.

"Truth or Dare…..Haley," Rose smiled.

"Truth."

"Ok, let's see," Rose replied thinking deeply.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Rose asked smiley deviously.

"Well…um…," Haley hesitated blushing.

"Oh my god, you have!" Jake shouted.

"Well, Timmy Jerkins wouldn't let me and my friends have the playground unless…"

"Oh my god!" Jake repeated.

"This isn't awkward at all," Rose joined in.

"Well it was your question!" Jake yelled. "Is this the kind of dark secrets you girls find out about each other at sleepovers?"

"Jake, calm down it's not that big of a deal," Rose said.

"Not a big deal?" He replied. "My baby sister kissed some weirdo jerk guy. Yeah that's a pretty big deal!"

"Let's just move on," Haley suggested, still blushing ten shades of red.

"Truth or Dare Rose?" Haley asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my brother," Haley replied.

Rose shrugged and leaned in to kiss Jake full on the lips.

They broke apart three seconds later, not wanting to get into a full on make out session while Haley was still there.

"You know," Jake smiled, "I changed my mind. I really like this game."

Rose laughed. "Haley, why would you dare me to kiss your brother when we're already dating?"

"Just to verify that you're crazy," She replied. "I mean who in their right mind would kiss my brother?"

"Hey," Jake frowned. "At least I didn't kiss some random girl on the playground when I was eight."

"Oh, give it a rest already," Haley shouted.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Alright," Rose cut in, "truth or dare Jake?"

"Dare."

"Ummmmm," Rose thought, "Draw a Harry Potter scar on your forehead."

"Really?" Jake pouted. "I have to mess up my pretty face?"

"Oh it's not that bad," Rose replied.

Jake got up to go get a red marker, and sure enough, when he came back a couple minutes later there was a red, lightning bolt scar drawn in the middle of his forehead.

Rose and Haley giggled quietly.

"Oh shut up," Jake scowled. "Truth or Dare Rose?" He asked taking the attention off of himself.

"Truth."

"Why in the hell do you date me?" Jake laughed. "I mean out of all people…"

"Well let's see," Rose replied, "you're brave, and strong, and caring. You understand me. You always know how to make me laugh. Your smart while fighting, and you always come up with good plans in tough situations. And as a bonus, you're cute and you're a good kisser."

Jake laughed and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

They pulled apart as soon as they heard gagging noises coming from Haley.

"Let's keep it G rated people," she demanded.

Jake rolled his eyes just as a giant crack of thunder came down from the sky.

"I'm kind of scared," Haley whispered. "This kind of stuff happens all the time in horror films. I just have a feeling some guy with a chain saw is going to come through the door at any moment."

"Oh don't be silly Haley," Jake replied. "No guy with a chain saw is going to-"

He was cut off when the door flew open and a bolt of lightning came down from the sky.

Jake, Rose, and Haley all screamed in unison and huddled together.

"Goodness, it's just us," Susan's voice came from the front door.

The three sighed with relief as Jonathan shut the door behind him.

"No power?" He asked inspecting the completely dark house.

"Nope," Jake, Haley, and Rose replied simultaneously.

"Rose, you're mom called me," Susan said, "she doesn't want you walking home in this weather and she doesn't think it's safe to drive out to get you tonight. Are you ok staying with us for the night?"

"Oh," Rose was caught by surprise, "yeah that's fine as long as that's not too much trouble for you."

"Oh of course not dear," Susan replied, "I'll go get the guest room ready."

"So Jakers, what exactly did you guys do tonight?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, before the power went out we watched a movie," Haley replied.

"And then we drank some hot chocolate," Rose added.

"And then we learned dark disturbing secrets about each other," Jake smiled.

"Dark secrets?" He asked. "What kind of dark secrets?"

Rose and Haley shot Jake a look.

"Oh, just nothing," Jake replied smiling.

"Umm alright then," Jonathan eyed them suspiciously. "I have one more question."

"Shoot," Jake replied.

"Jakers, why do you have red marker on your forehead?" He asked.

Jake laughed. "It has to do with the dark secrets."

"Alright then,' Jonathan eyed them suspiciously, "Goodnight," he called out walking up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed," Haley said.

"Me too," Rose replied.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Jake smiled, "this has been a very interesting night."

"No doubt about that!" Rose laughed.

**Wow that was kind of longish. Took me an hour and a half to write and it is now nearing one in the morning. I know I am completely crazy. Only I would post a story at one in the morning :) I had this idea in my head a long time. I just now got the idea to make it into a story. I guess my inspiration was the thunder storm we just had. Well, as usual thanks a bunch for reading! Specially cause it was kinda long. Please review and tell me what you think. This was my first one shot. Sooo yeah.**

**Thanks again!**

**~ada69**


End file.
